


Wrong Side of the Tracks

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Greasers, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my  3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Merthur- Greaser AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Side of the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Merthur, Greaser AU

Merlin leaned back against the brick wall, brushed some dust off his leather jacket, ran a hand through his hair, and grinned “Aren’t you in the wrong side of town, Pendragon?"

Arthur scowled, pulling his own jacket closer around his shoulders “Shut up Emrys, I’m only here because of you" he said, looking around apprehensively.

Merlin just grinned wider and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> h man this was so much fun! Also, can someone draw this for me? Pretty Please! I will write something in return?


End file.
